The use and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger wired and wireless networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Based on these drastic improvements, users have come to expect upgrades, enhanced features and services, and more advanced communications devices that were unavailable only a few years ago.
In particular, conference calling has become very important. Conference calls may allow a large number of people to interact by carrying on verbal conversations despite distance and availability limitations. In many cases, conference calls are limited by technical and physical configuration of the conferencing telephone. Even when equipped with extensions, the conference telephone may be unable to sufficiently allow a large number of individuals to communicate with a remote party from within a single room. For example, everyone in the conferencing room may be unable to hear comments that are made by a party on the other side of the room or may be unable to make comments that are discernible by the remote party. As a result, even though conference calling allows for more efficient communication, it is not ideal for many situations.